Happily Never After
by QuieroTuAmor
Summary: Revised version of FATE...Lily and James...and ending that we all wished would end with the words 'and they lived happily ever after'... sadly they couldn't fufil any of the words in their ending moments... very long fic, revised version of FATE please RR
1. chapter 1

A/N- Hey! Welcome to the REVISED version of FATE…for those of you who have just found this fic by chance…then if you like it, the whole story so far is called FATE and is like 49 chapters long…I am basically just doing revision…so all of you that have read what is written of FATE so far…I would appreciate it if you could possibly review and tell me what you liked that I added and what you didn't like and whether you liked this version of the chapter (or in this case chapters 1,2,3) or the original chapters.

REVISED FATE

Chapter 1

Wedding bells rang as the newly wedded Potters left the church. They were finally married. The most obvious couple had finally gotten together. After years of hating each other Lily and James finally realized one thing: They had loved each other since day one. Why it had taken them so long to figure it out was still a mystery to them along with all of their friends.

They walked out of the church with smiles on their faces followed by their best man and maid of honor. The best man was James' best friend, Sirius Black. Amy Stephens was the obvious choice for maid of honor as she had been equivalent to Lily's sister at Hogwarts. Lily's true older sister, Petunia Dursley was also present at the wedding with her husband, Vernon, but they were only there because Mrs. Evans (Lily's mom) had a thing about seeing her daughters together and thought it would be absolutely dreadful if they missed something as important as the other's wedding.

Nothing, not even Lily's sister, was going to ruin their happy day. James lead Lily down the carpeted stone steps and out to the muggle limo. There the limo driver opened the door for the couple as they waved their hands at the crowd. "Kiss her!" rang out a familiar voice belonging to another good friend of James, Remus Lupin. James looked at Lily. He never passed up a chance to kiss her, so without delay; he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her into him.

The couple got into the limo where they could finally be at peace. "This is the best day of my life, _Mrs. Potter_," said James accenting her new name as of today while grabbing Lily's hands and looking into her bright green eyes.

Lily blushed; James was charming although he still hadn't grown out of his big headedness. She found that she didn't mind any more. "Oh, _Mr. Potter_, always the charmer," she laughed, accenting his name as well. She figured that someday she was going to look back on this day and call herself crazy for marring him, but there was no turning back now.

James smiled, "I have been waiting to say that all day."

"More like for the past 5 years actually," she teased playfully caressing his hand with hers.

"Lets see, five years ago…that would be back in second year, Lils. Sounds about right," he said leaning forward to kiss her. "See how easy it is to make your dreams come true?" he teased.

Lily rested her head on James' shoulder and asked the question that had been haunting her since the night they began dating, "Why did it take so long for this dream to come true?"

James sighed. "I have always been dreaming this dream…but you however, had other dreams before this one," he said softly.

Lily sat back reflecting on the night when they had finally come to their senses. It had been just about seven months ago on Christmas day at the annual Christmas Ball at Hogwarts. Lily hadn't actually meant to fall for James, just give him a chance. James swept her off of her feet and then she realized that it was fate, just like James had told her all along.

"So where exactly are we going on our honey moon, Lils?" James asked kissing her again, thoroughly amazed that he could finally ask her that question.

Lily kissed him back, I thought we were going to my parent's cabin off the coast of the Bahamas," she said.

"Oh yes, that's right," he said ruffling his jet black hair.

Lily pulled away from him once again. "You did ask my parents about it, right?" she asked.

James turned sheepishly away from her piercing stare. "They're your parents," he mumbled.

Lily threw up her hands. "So? They are just as much your parents as they are mine now," she said in distress.

James grinned, "So they are, aren't they?"

"Yes, speaking of which, they would prefer it if you called them mom and dad," Lily said.

James squirmed. "Yeah, I know…it'll just take sometime to get used to. It'll be weird having four parents," he teased.

"So, I call your parents mom and dad all of the time," she said playing with his hands.

"As long as I don't have to call your sister my sister," James cringed.

"Well I don't call her my sister either. I am ashamed to be related to her," Lily said, crossing her arms in front of her.

James draped his arms around her waist and kissed her again. James had a special gift for making every care in the world disappear from Lily's mind when he kissed her. There had always been a special connection between them that Lily could never break, even when he kissed her when she hated him. Kissing her was what finally brought them together. At that Christmas dance, James had pulled an un expecting Lily into a rather passionate kiss that, surprisingly, she didn't object to.

They had been together ever since, and James had been proposing to her since the day after they started going out until Lily's 18th birthday last May. It was then that she realized that James was irresistible and that he would eventually find some way of marrying her, so she just said 'yes' and now, here they were, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Lily moaned as the limo began to slow down. It was always when the kiss began to lead somewhere that they got interrupted. James however didn't let Lily pull away, he kept things exactly the way they were. Lily heard footsteps outside of the limo door and did the only thing she could. She bit his lip rather hard causing him to pull away instantly, just in time. "You are a brutal one, Lils," he said, bringing his hand to his mouth

"Well I did try to tell you the easier way, but you didn't listen," she smiled, knowing that there wasn't anything she could possible do to offend James.

The limo door opened and James muttered, "We had a good ten seconds before we had to end it." Lily ignored his comment and got out of the limo, and stood waiting for James. He held out his arm to her as the limo drove away. Lily took it and he lead her into the dining hall.

It must have been the prettiest sight that Lily had ever seen. There were lilies all over the hall. Everyone stood up in their seats as they entered the hall. James saw Sirius standing by Remus and Peter at the long table that the wedding party sat at. The announcer came over the speaker saying, "And now for the first time, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

James couldn't get his feet to move, it all seemed so surreal. He had Lily in his arms, something that he would have only be able to dream about a year ago. Lily looked at him and smiled her sweet smile to soften his nerves and led him onto the dance floor. The music started up in a slow tune. James mechanically put his arms around Lily's waist as she put her hands around his neck with her head on his shoulder.

James felt tense, everyone was looking at him. Normally he wouldn't have cared being the center of attention…heck he strived to be the center of attention…but now he'd always share that spot light…he could live with that… The reality of the day's events had finally sunk in; Lily was his forever and would be his company in the otherwise lonely spotlight of life.

Lily could sense his tenseness and tenderly kissed his neck. He relaxed a bit. Lily pulled herself closer to him so that she was now pressing up against him. James felt as though they were one as he looked at the on lookers, many who had tears in their eyes. James' friend Peter had tears streaming down his face as he watched them dancing; Peter was always a weird one though. Sirius shot him a grin that James couldn't help but to return.

Lily felt as though they were dancing on the clouds far above the earth. She looked around to see her mother sitting by James' parents, crying hysterically. She smiled at her mother which only caused her to cry, "My little Lily is all grown up!" which echoed all through the hall casing Lily to blush furiously as her eyes landed on her maid of honor, Amy.

Amy had always been there for her. She was in the same year as Lily and came from a pure blood family, but that didn't stop her from befriending Lily. They had been friends from the first train ride to Hogwarts and it was 'all her fault' as Lily used to say, that she met James and his other quirky friends.

The dance ended, after what seemed like an eternity, and Lily and James took their seats at the head table. Lily sat down between Amy and James. James sat down and began talking to Sirius while Lily laughed with Amy.

Sirius was busy teasing James. "Did Jamsie get nervous before walking into the hall?" Sirius sneered.

"Yes actually I did. I wanted to say thank you, Siri-poo," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks for what, Prongs?" he asked seriously.

"For being my best man."

"You promised the position to me in our 3rd year."

James laughed, "So I did."

The music started to play again and James grabbed Lily's arm and asked her to dance. Lily agreed and walked gracefully onto the dance floor, her wedding dress glittering in the dim light.

Remus took James' empty seat nest to Sirius. Remus was Lily's best friend from Hogwarts, he was like her older brother. "Hey Padfoot," Remus whispered nudging Sirius, "do you think that Prongs would let me cut in?" he finished looking over at Lily and James laughing together on the dance floor.

Sirius looked over at them. "Give him two more songs, then let Lily's dad have one, then let James' dad have one, then.."

"Oh I get the idea," said Remus cutting Sirius off.

"Then," Sirius ploughed on, "Prongs will want to dance with her again."

"Oh skrew it, I'm cutting in!" said Remus getting up from the table heading over to Lily and James. He tapped James on the shoulder and held out his hand to Lily, "May I?" he asked sweetly.

Lily smiled and broke away from James. The music livened a bit and Remus pulled her into a quick two step. "So how does it feel to be called Mrs. Potter?" he laughed as Lily rolled into him.

"Oh I'll never get used to it Remus!" she laughed.

Lily looked over at James who was dancing with her mother and obviously impressing her with his incredible dance skills. "It's like he has two sides to his personality," Lily sighed, the smile fading from her face, slightly.

"Yes, the charming James Potter and the big headed, pompous, prankster, James Potter, I know what you mean," Remus said causing Lily to laugh.

Remus felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Mr. Evans. "It was nice talking to you, Remus," Lily smiled as they stopped dancing.

Lily now joined hands with her father as the music slowed down again. "My little Lily, all grown up," Mr. Evans said, his eyes glistening.

"Oh dad! It was bound to happen someday," Lily said.

"Well it was to the right man, I have to give you credit for that. He is quite the charmer," he teased.

Lily laughed, "Yes, James has a knack for turning on his charms at just the right time. Oh, I don't know if James has talked to you yet about…"

"About the vacation home, yes he mentioned it to me just as he was about to, oh how did he say it, 'take his mother for a spin around the dance floor. He makes me smile too much for my own good I can tell you that," Mr. Evans chuckled.

"Well what about the cabin? May we use it for a week or so?" Lily asked anxiously, hoping she wouldn't have to pick somewhere else to go on her honeymoon.

"Yes, but I fear that it won't be in its best condition, it will need some cleaning up. Your mother and I haven't been to the Bahamas lately," he said smiling.

Lily smiled at her father as the song came to and end. "Thank you Lily," he said before walking away to sit with his wife.

Lily went over to the punch bowl where some of her school friends were congregating. "Nice turn out," she said.

"Oh yes, Lily has always been able to throw a good party," said Amy, not realizing who had said it.

"Thank you, Amy," said Lily.

"Oh Lily! Its you! We figured you had forgotten about us, you have been dancing for the past hour you know," said her other friend Teresa.

"I could never forget about you four," she said glancing around the group. Beside Amy stood Gloria and beside Teresa stood Rain. Lily was so glad she had finally spotted the rest of her friends.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for the ceremony," said Rain.

"Its okay, it was like any other wedding. As long as you are at the reception you didn't miss much," Lily said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"But you did miss some kiss up on that alter though," said Gloria whistling.

Lily playfully hit her arm. "Oh, Gloria, stop!"

"Oh yes, James did not seem to want to let go, Sirius had to pull James back," said Teresa giggling.

"It was his first wedding he had ever gone to," said Lily defensively.

"Yes, I know, but it was pretty funny," laughed Gloria again.

The four girls were laughing up a storm within five minutes and Lily felt like she was back at school again. "Lily, we are wanted to give a speech," said James slipping his arms around Lily's waist, kissing her on the head.

"Oh, a speech, this is going to be good," laughed Amy nudging Rain.

Lily and James smiled and walked back over to the head table and Lily noticed that the food had already been brought out. As they reached their seats Sirius whispered to James "Make it short, I didn't eat lunch today."

Lily laughed. Sirius and his stomach always went hand in hand. James' father stood up at the end of the head table and got everyone's attention and slowly the talking dyed away. "It is time for the newly weds speech," he said looking at James and Lily.

Lily could feel her face turning red as all of the eyes turned to her and James. Thank fully James spoke first. "Everyone, I have been waiting for this day to come for the past five years, as my wife reminded me in the limo ride over. Now it is finally here and Lily and I can start on our new adventure together," he said.

Lily waited for him to continue. "Lils, you're keeping everyone waiting," he whispered.

"That's it, you're done?" she asked.

James nodded. Lily tried to think of what to say. "Thank you all for coming today. As most of you know back in school James and I used to be enemies. I would like to say a special thank you to Sirius Black for making us realize that we have loved each other since the day that we met," she said gaining confidence.

Sirius stood up to take a bow as everyone clapped. Lily saw a camera flash. "Now let us eat!" Sirius yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Everyone clapped again and soon the room was filled with the nose of clinking silver ware. James looked at Lily. "Some speech Lils," he grinned.

Lily laughed, "You too." James pulled her into a kiss and yet again Lily saw a camera flash. They pulled away laughing and started to eat. Dinner went by fast. Lily felt over whelmed. The photographer was always flashing pictures and Lily was trying to keep up two conversations at once, one with Amy and one with James.

Soon after dinner the announcement was made for group pictures. Everyone in the hall filed out of the dinner hall and into a side room that was decorated with an assortment of flowers. It was beautiful. Lily mentally reminded herself to thank her mother for setting it up. "Ok first let's have the wedding party over here," the photographer said in a loud voice.

James tapped the photographer on the shoulder. "Could you also take pictures with this camera?" he asked handing him a wizard camera that when the film was developed the pictures would move. The photographer raised his eyebrows but didn't disagree.

James smiled, grabbed Lily's hand and lead her over the lily covered arch way. The photographer arranged the wedding party and took picture after picture. James had a picture taken with his friends from school and so did Lily.

By the time that all of the pictures were taken Lily was seeing spots and James had to carry her back to her seat in the hall. "Are you feeling alright, Lils?" he asked looking concerned.

"Too many bright lights," she laughed kissing him on the cheek. James kissed her on the lips. All of Lily's cares went away as they always did. She heard someone distantly calling her name, but she didn't really care. Lily easily found herself getting caught up in the moment as she usually did with James. But, the voice became more urgent and got louder. "Lily! Lils! Earth to Lily and James!"

James pulled away at the mention of his name to see Remus. "What is it Moony?" James asked looking aggravated.

"Well if you two wouldn't lapse into your own world while snogging, you would know," he said cheekily.

"Well spill it Moony!" James said.

"Its time for Lily to toss her flowers," he said, and then seeing the confused expression on James' face added, "Muggle tradition."

James and Lily left their seats and Lily grabbed her bouquet. She looked down at it. Now that she really looked at it, she didn't want to give it up. James slid an arm around her waist. "Come here a sec," he said pulling her over to the side.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and mumbled a spell. "What is going to happen to it?" she asked. "It isn't going to explode is it?"

"Of course it is, you know me," James smiled

"James it better not be dangerous!" Lily said.

He gave the bouquet back to Lily and led her over to the crowd. The announcer counted off and on three Lily threw it over her head. She quickly whirled around just in time to see it explode into a fleet of butterflies. The crowd gasped in shock and then laughed in excitement. Lily glanced over at James who shrugged. The butterflies were gold in color and they glittered like gold. There were just enough people in the hall for the butterflies to land on, one per person. As soon as the landed they became still.

Lily looked over at James and smiled. James grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. "That was brilliant," she said. James smiled and pulled her back into the kiss. It was perfect. This was the most perfect day of Lily's life.

A/N- Well I decided that since I can't get anywhere further in FATE as of now, why not post part of the revision that I am doing? Lol…well mostly not a whole lot of it is changing really…just a few little things that I needed to change. I am combining chapters, this is chapters 1, 2, and 3 of the old one. Mostly with the revised version I am going to combine chapters, condense some things, expand on other things, get rid of some plot points that are basically dead air, bring in new characters, edit characters out, put in new plot points, and all of that good stuff…I dunno…I was reading FATE over again and I'm like…you know what? I can do better…so I am going to do better for you all… I feel that I owe it to you all….so I have most of the chapters so far combined in a reasonable way…I just need to edit them all…

Changes so far:

Chapters 1, 2, and 3 have been combined

Some things have been taken out, such as mushy stuff…yeah

Molly Weasley is not maid of honor any more, Amy Stephens is now.

Leave a review…you know I love them!


	2. chapter 2

4 Months after the wedding

* * *

Lily sighed and closed her finally completed scrap book. She looked at her handy work as she flipped though all of the moving pictures from her wedding night and honeymoon. James walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes. "Lils, when are you coming to bed, it's two in the morning…" he said yawning and tousling his black hair.

Lily looked at the clock on the wall. She hadn't realized how late it was getting. "I finished the scrap book," she said happily as she pulled herself off of the couch which was now covered in paper scraps. She pulled out her wand and muttered, "Scourgify." The bits of paper immediately vanished.

James grabbed the read leather book and started to flip through it. Why it there a blank square in on the first page?" he asked still yawning.

Lily blushed. "For our family photo," she blushed.

James looked confused. "We just had one last week."

"Well our family is going to grow eventually, isn't it?" she asked, now blushing the color of her hair.

James ruffled his hair. He hadn't really given it a whole lot of thought. "Come on, we'll talk about it later. I am exhausted," said Lily yawning.

They walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom. James set the scrap book his dresser as Lily got into bed. James had no idea how long he stood staring blankly at the cover of the scrap book. Lily moved in her sleep causing James to snap out of his trance. He shook his head and shuffled over to his bed. Sleep came instantly.

* * *

Lily woke up and saw the sun streaming through her window. She rolled over and looked at her clock. "Crap!" she screamed. It was 10 am on a Tuesday morning and James was late for Quidditch practice. He was drafted for England's team just a few short months before the season started.

"James, wake up!" Lily yelled in his ear. James sat up so fast that his head hit Lily's. "Ouch! James!" she cried.

James looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed and ran to get dressed. "Why didn't my alarm go off?" he called to Lily from the bathroom as he threw on his Quidditch robes.

"Cuz you didn't set it," she said, rubbing her head. "I'll make something for you to eat on the go," she said going down the stairs.

"Throw it into my bag along with this morning's Daily Prophet!" he called, now brushing his teeth in the master bathroom.

Lily ran into the kitchen to see an owl sitting on the back of one of their wooden kitchen chairs. She grabbed the news paper out of its beak and put some coins into the back on its leg, quickly apologizing for making him wait so long. The owl hooted good naturedly and flew out of the window after nibbling on their dinner dishes from the previous night that were laying by the sink. Lily threw the prophet into James' bag and magically toasted two pieces of bread and buttered them. She stuffed them into a zip lock bag tossed it into the Quidditch bag as well.

She paced frantically around the kitchen thinking about what else James may need for the day's practice. Lily ran over to the cupboard and pulled out a water bottle. She filled it with cold water and cast a freezing charm on the bottle. Lily threw it into the bag just in time for James to grab it on his way to the quaffle on the mantle of their fire place that the team used as the official portkey for their private Quidditch field.

James quickly kissed her good bye. "Oh, Lily, don't forget that we have a meeting to night at our house," he said. Lily nodded and watched him disappear.

She had totally forgotten about the meeting. This was the first one. Albus Dumbledore had been watching the Prophet closely, just like Lily and James had. Just a few weeks ago there was a reported murder of a family not too far away, the Elophens, if Lily was remembering correctly. There was no known cause of their death that the muggle doctors could find. They were perfectly healthy and had no reason to die on the spot.

This is what had prompted Dumbledore to have a meeting. He figured that their deaths had to be related to magic other wise doctors would have been able to find some cause of death. Lily and James had opened up their house for the meeting since their house was the biggest out of all of the people that were called to the meeting and was fairly new and clean…or was clean.

Lily looked around in dismay at the state of her house. She had always been able to keep her room clean when she was younger as well as maintain the rest of her house over the summer time…living with James had changed all of that. He had a much more laid back sense of living and his favorite phrase when it came to house work was "We can do it later. Now is the time for f-u-n."

Lily began bustling around the house using charms to straighten up the house, blessing her lucky stars that she was a witch gifted in charms. She did some laundry and made some snacks for the meeting. She glanced at the clock. It was three pm and she hadn't gotten dressed yet, not to mention paused to think about her grumbling stomach.

Lily ran up stairs and jumped in the shower. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard James arrive home in the living room. She ran downstairs to greet him. Lily had a smile on her face knowing that he would need to see it after a hard practice. She entered the room and saw James lying on the couch. He looked serious and was holding the Daily Prophet in his hand, reading the front page.

Lily wiped the smile off of her face. She could see from his expression that there had been another attack. "Not another attack, James?" she said.

James looked up just realizing that his wife was in the room. "Yes," he said seriously.

"Who was it this time? Please tell me it wasn't one of our kind," Lily begged.

"It was one of Head Master Dippet's nephews. Luckily he was the only one home at the time. The rest of his family was visiting old Dippet himself at St. Mungo's," he said not looking up from the paper.

Lily sat down next to him. "We'll have an answer by the end of tonight's meeting, hopefully," she said tenderly.

"The meeting… that reminds me, Peter said he was going to be late, something about his brother needing a ride somewhere, but whatever. When are they coming over?" James asked tossing the prophet aside.

"I think Dumbledore said that he was going to be here at six tonight or at least that's what he said yesterday on the answering machine. I liked the recording you made by the way, very creative," Lily laughed.

James smiled, "Which one was it again?" he asked.

"You are now leaving a message for Little Red Riding Hood and Prongs," she laughed.

"Ah yes that one. I thought it was maybe still the one that I made last month: You have reached the house of a seer. I know who you are, where you are, and what you want so there is no need to leave a message, thank you. That was one of my better ones that I don't think people from your family would understand," he said.

Lily laughed. James was always able to act the sun during a rainy time. "Let me see this scrap book of yours that you spent the whole night working on," James said.

Lily went up stairs with James and lay on the bed with the scrap book open. They went through it remembering different things from their honeymoon and wedding day. "This didn't turn out half bad. You have a knack for making pictures look fun," he laughed as he saw a page that was dedicated to his funny facial expressions. "Do I really look like that when I am sleeping?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

Lily laughed, "Only sometimes. I am glad that the scrap book turned out. It wouldn't have been half as good if you hadn't gotten the photographer to use your special camera," she said proudly.

James leaned over and kissed Lily. She scooted closer to him and drew her arms around his neck. James smiled to himself. Kissing Lily was the perfect way to get his worries out of his head and to relax after the hard Quidditch practice. Ever since they had gotten married Lily had become more comfortable with controlling the kisses and James had to admit, it was a nice change not to be in control.

There was a light tap at their bedroom window and Lily pulled away to see a brown owl hovering outside of it. She walked briskly over to the window and pulled it open and was greeted by the crisp September air. The owl flew in and dropped the letter on the fluffy bed and immediately flew off into the horizon.

James picked up the letter and recognized the writing on the envelope to be Sirius. He tore open the seal and read aloud:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter (never going to get used to it),

I heard word from Dumbledore, well actually I intercepted an owl of his on accident but that's not the point, I heard that there was going to be a meeting over at your house concerning the deaths that have been taking place. As I am your secret keeper (no idea why you picked me by the way) I am showing up at the meeting tonight. I will be a bit early to chat for a bit (and to get help planning the next prank to play on my neighbors, they are really getting on my nerves) say around five o'clock. See you then!

Sirius Black

"Yes, exactly what were we thinking when we made him our secret keeper, James?" Lily laughed.

"He is the best lair in the world. And he can get anything out of anyone," said James peering over at the clock. "Looks like he'll be here in about a half an hour, plenty of time for me to dig up something for this prank he is planning."

"James, really, are you going to assist him in torturing his neighbors? We have met them before, they were the sweetest people," she said sternly.

"If Sirius thinks that they are bad, then they're bad," said James defensively.

"Well it doesn't take much to convince him then does it?" Lily said sarcastically.

James went out of the room and down into the cellar to look for his old No Heat Wet Start Fillibuster Fireworks. He found them in the darkest corner, but to his dismay they had all gone off already. "So that was that big bang that I heard while I was sleeping last week," he murmured. He looked around determined not to go up empty handed. James finally found a box of dung bombs that were way past their expiration date.

Just as he was about to bring the box up stairs he heard Lily say, "James! Come up here! Sirius is here!" James went up stairs with out delay to greet his best friend and present him with the deadly dung bombs.

"Jamie boy! So good to see you again!" said Sirius and then seeing the box in his hands added, "So you found something for the prank, knew I could count on you!"

"Stop with the cheesy nicknames and yes I did find something for you," he said handing Sirius the box.

"James, these are almost a year old," said Sirius looking puzzled.

"Yes, you see the older the dung bomb the deadlier the aroma," James smiled deviously.

"So, Sirius," Lily started, trying to get their conversation off of the prank, "have you heard about the murders?"

"Yes, that is what this meeting is about, isn't it?" he asked looking a bit more serious now.

"Yes, Sirius, I have no idea why you didn't get a notice about it," said Lily.

"Must have slipped the poor man's mind. He always had so much to deal with when we were had him for transfiguration," Sirius said.

"Well he did put you, James, Peter, Remus, Snape, and I all in the same vicinity in the back of the class room," Lily pointed out.

"Smart man that one, smart man," Sirius said.

"Anyway, I am glad you are here, Sirius. You have to see the scrap book that Lily put together. There are some hilarious pictures of you in it," laughed James running up stairs to get the scrap book.

"So how was your honeymoon, Red?" Sirius asked lounging on the couch.

"It was great, although it did rain most of the time so we couldn't do a whole lot outside," said Lily.

"So now do you want to spill about the vacation? Anything exciting happen?" he asked cheekily.

"No, Sirius, nothing that concerns you," said Lily blushing.

Sirius laughed. "I understand," he said. Sirius stuck his nose into the air and sniffed. "Do I smell cookies?"

"They're for the meeting," said Lily. Sirius got off of the couch and went over to the kitchen. "Don't eat them all, other people in this world like my cookies too you know," she called after him remembering all to well at James' 18th birthday party. Sirius had eaten all of the cookies before the first guest had even arrived. She had wizened up though; she had hid the cookies this time as a precaution.

James came running down the stairs with the red scrap book in his hand. "Where's Sirius?" he inquired.

"Raiding the kitchen for cookies, I can guarantee that he won't find them though. I hid them in the oven and I'm not quite sure he knows how to open it," she laughed.

"Yeah, well Padfoot does know how to follow his nose, he'll find some way to open the door," said James. Just after he said these words there was a loud bang in the kitchen.

"I'll help him," sighed James setting the scrap book on the coffee table. "Sirius? What are you doing?" James asked watching as Sirius tried to pull open the oven.

"Your wife is a cruel witch, Prongs!" Sirius teased. "She hid her cookies in a muggle contraption that I can't open! Where did I put my wand?"

James laughed. "Ah, found it. Alohomora!" Sirius yelled.

"Its not locked, Padfoot," said James very amused. Sirius had now resorted to shaking the oven violently.

Lily ran into the kitchen and smiled. "You can't beat me Sirius," she laughed.

Sirius scowled. "Just tell me how to open it and I'll only eat two," he begged.

James looked at Lily for some sign of approval. "Go ahead James, put him out of his misery," she laughed.

James went over to the oven and pulled open the door. "And that, my friend, is how you open an _oven_," he said, slightly stressing the word oven.

Sirius looked amazed. He closed the oven door and opened it again. "What exactly do you use an oven for?" he asked pulling out two cookies off of the plate that was nestled on the middle rack of the oven.

"Cooking," sighed Lily.

Sirius shrugged and stuffed a cookie into his mouth. "What ever flies your broomstick," he sighed throwing another cookie into his mouth.

James walked over to Lily as Sirius amused himself with the other buttons and knobs on the oven. "Better put those cookies somewhere else now that he knows how the oven works," he laughed.

"How about in the microwave?" she whispered back.

"No, we hid the cupcakes in there the last time he was over. What about the bread box?" he suggested.

"Okay, just occupy him so I can hide them properly," laughed Lily.

Sirius screamed and jumped away from the oven. Lily threw her hands over her mouth once she saw what he had done. "What are you trying to do?" she cried.

James ran over and turned off the stove that lay on top of the oven. Sirius had innocently turned on the gas. "The oven isn't a toy, come on, lets look at the scrap book," said James leading Sirius out of the room.

Lily calmed down and went over to the oven to hide the cookies in the bread box. It wasn't an easy task. First she had to empty all of her magical touch spices out of it, making sure that the muggles next door couldn't read the labels. She threw the cookies inside and tried to close the bread box door, but the tray was too big. She went through her cabinets looking for another dish.

Lily opened the third cabinet to the left next to the oven and found her trays haphazardly stuffed in. "Sirius," she muttered pulling out the smallest try she could find. She piled the cookies on the plate and had to put a loose sticking charm on the cookies so they stuck together. Lily mentally reminded herself to perform the counter spell before she set the cookies out at the meeting.

She roamed around her kitchen checking each cabinet looking to see if Sirius had disrupted them as well. Lily only found two and magically sorted them back to normal. She looked up at the clock 5:45. Fifteen minutes until Dumbledore was to arrive. Lily went into the living room to tell Sirius and James.

Lily entered the living room to see that Dumbledore was already there in the room. "You're early," she said.

"Things are a bit more urgent than we thought. I have told everyone to report over here at 6:30, if you don't mind," he said.

"That's fine," James said looking serious again.

Dumbledore unfurled the copy of the Evening Prophet. "There has yet been another attack, the rest of Dippet's nephew's family. So, naturally, his oldest son, Brian, will not be attending the meeting tonight," he said passing the prophet to James.

"How is this happening Dumbledore?" Lily asked, nervously.

"There are ways to do such horrible deeds," Dumbledore sighed hanging his head.

Sirius nodded, along with James, while Lily looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

James and Sirius both looked at her. "Unforgivables," they said in unison.

Lily just stared at them. Sirius looked at her for a minute before smiling. "You're kidding right?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Remember that Auror that came to talk to us in our sixth year during defense against the dark arts?" James asked her.

Lily nodded. "But…that was so long ago…and it didn't really interest me…" she said, blushing.

"Well she talked about the unforgivables a lot," James said.

Dumbledore cut in to fill Lily in, "There are three unforgivable curses, the one for torturing people is called the Cruciatus Curse, the mind controlling curse is called the Imperius Curse, and the killing curse is called the Advada Kedavra which is the one that is supposedly killing everyone."

"Why hasn't the prophet said anything about the curse being suspected of killing people?" asked James.

"They don't want people to think that there is a powerful wizard running around, people would panic. In my opinion, if there is a dark powerful wizard running around he would want people to panic, it would cloud their minds," said Dumbledore.

"Well this has been happening just recently. Maybe people have heard something about him and wouldn't mind selling him out," Lily suggested.

"We did find some people who were willing to give us information, and we did get some useful information out of them. We know that he has been plotting this mass destruction for years. He has done a few numerous attacks over the years, but most were on muggles related to his father and he used muggle means to kill them, or covered it up to look like he used muggle means such as poison or other violent methods. He has been carefully gathering followers that he feels would be a strong asset to him, mostly graduated Slytherins who excelled in the dark arts. We haven't been able to get a whole lot of information on him. Those who were willing to give away information on him were his followers who showed great regret for joining his forces. They were all dead by the time we contacted them to meet us again," Dumbledore explained.

Lily shivered. "He killed muggle families? Innocent muggle families?" she asked.

"No muggle family is innocent in the eyes of Tom Riddle," Dumbledore frowned.

"Tom Riddle?" Sirius laughed.

Lily frowned at him as he continued to laugh. "What does he have against muggles?" she asked.

"Well he himself is part muggle," Dumbledore said.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well since he is part muggle, he is not a pure blooded wizard. And, as I am sure you know Lily, wizards who are not completely pure blooded aren't taken seriously in all areas of the wizarding world," Dumbledore said.

"So he was mad at his heritage?" she asked.

"Mad at his father for being a muggle and mad at his mother for marring a muggle," Dumbledore said.

"So he took it out on his own family?" she gasped.

Dumbledore nodded. "He killed his own immediate family as well as everyone on his father's side of the family and his father's friends."

"All by himself?" Lily shuddered.

"No, he had acquired a few followers who were also angry at the non-wizard society," Dumbledore said.

"Have we caught any of his followers?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore frowned. "The only ones that we know of are now all dead for giving us information."

There was a long pause in which everyone looked at either their nails or feet.

"So who is coming to this meeting?" asked Sirius, to change the subject.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom, Alasar Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Remus Lupin, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Rubeus Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Gideon Prewett, my brother Aberforth, Dorcas Meadows, Peter Petigrew who informed me that he was going to be late, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and of course us. Hopefully we can get more people as time goes on," said Dumbledore.

* * *

"No sign of Peter yet?" Lily sighed. It was typical of Peter to be late, he always had something going on now a days.

Everyone shook their head. "Well let's get started," said Dumbledore looking frustrated. "Everyone is here except for Peter, so we can start. Now have all of you been keeping up with the prophet story?" he asked, looking at the crowd of people around him.

Everyone nodded murmuring "Yes," or "Absolutely horrible." "Good, good, now does anyone have a guess as to how this is being done?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

Again there were many head shakes, although Frank Longbottom spoke up, "The unforgivable curses. If you read the article about the Elophens it states that they had an expression of unbearable pain on their faces. This suggests that before they were killed they were under the Cruciatus Curse."

"That was exactly the conclusion that the Potters, Mr. Black, and I came to before you all arrived," said Dumbledore.

"Please, call me Sirius," said Sirius, he couldn't stand being called by his last name.

"Right, sorry Sirius. Let's continue. Does anyone else have any ideas?" Dumbledore questioned.

Emmeline spoke up, "Well it is possible that they were killed by physical means, but the wounds were covered up."

"Very good, that was the other way that I was thinking of. The unforgivable curses and magical cover up were the two possibilities that I came up with. Are there any more?" Dumbledore said happy that they were coming up with the answers he was. This was going to be a good defense group against the new arising power.

They shook their heads. "Good, very well. So now here comes my next question, how many of you believe that there is a new rising power?" he asked. He wasn't surprised at the looks of shock and fear that he received; in fact he would have been worried if they hadn't reacted that way.

"What do you mean a new rising power? Are we going to go through a dark age or something? Is there going to be a wizarding world war or something?" panicked Benjy Fenwick.

"There is always the possibility. That is why we are all here tonight. If there is a power that is rising we need to protect each other and not be fooled by the new power," said Dumbledore calmly.

Lupin also looked calm, "What Dumbledore is trying to say is that we all agree to fight the evil before it gets to strong," he said looking over at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows.

"Well of course we are going to stop it! We can do it especially if we start now!" said Edgar Bones pounding his fist on the table.

"Well now Mr. Bones, lets not be too hasty, we don't even know who it is that is causing this mayhem. We need to find out who it is with out any one finding out about us. Sturgis?" said Dumbledore looking over at Sturgis Podmore. "Stand up please."

Sturgis stood up, "Yes Albus?" he asked.

"Everyone, this is Sturgis, the famous black market dealer. If he feels up to it, I am going to entrust him on the mission of finding out who is behind it all. Does anyone volunteer to help him out?" said Dumbledore.

"I will," said Peter walking into the living room.

"Peter, so nice of you to join us," said Dumbledore drawing up another chair beside Sturgis.

"I arrived in time to hear you cry for volunteers, I would have come in, but I didn't want to interrupt anything," Peter said nervously.

"So are you willing to act 'spy' with Sturgis? It will be a dangerous mission. But, I dare say, if you succeed in your task and we defeat this evil power you will receive much glory," smiled Dumbledore.

Peter walked over to the chair that Dumbledore had drawn up for him. He looked nervously around. "Pretty big turn out," he mumbled.

"Yes, I was quite pleased with the vast number of people who were interested. Unfortunately a few people, such as Lily's friends, Gloria and Amy, could not be present tonight but they were interested in joining," Dumbledore said.

Lily smiled to herself. She could always count on Gloria and Amy to stay by her side. "So what exactly are we going to name our selves?" asked Hagrid.

Many people looked puzzled. "Well we are obviously a group now. We need a name to identify ourselves with," agreed Mrs. Longbottom.

"I shall have to think on that one," said Dumbledore stroking his beard.

"I think we should take a group photo. Then we can know who to inform about the next meeting," said Moody.

"Why don't we just have everyone sign a piece of parchment?" asked Remus.

"Parchment can easily be tossed away without a thought. A picture would be less likely to be thrown out. And besides any traitors in the room would be able to wipe their names off of the sheet at any time," snarled Moody.

"Alastar, I don't think that we will have any problem with betrayal," commented Molly Weasley, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, a picture it is then. Who has a camera handy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have one upstairs, I will go get it," said James leaving his seat.

"I don't think that Sturgis and I should be in the…"

"Nonsense Peter! No one is going to know what we are planning. We could say it was taken at a reunion of some sort," said Remus.

Peter was about to protest when James came running down stairs with the camera. "Everyone gather over here by the fireplace," he said making the camera levitate in the air.

They all smiled and were blinded by the flash. "Get me a print of that photo, James!" called Moody.

"We should all like a copy," said Aberforth.

Shortly after, everyone started leaving either by floo powder or by apparating. Sirius stuck around for a while eating the left over cookies. He left after they were all gone, expired dung bombs under his arm.

Lily let out a long sigh as she flopped onto the couch. James made the chairs disappear and sat down next to her. Lily leaned her head onto his shoulder. James wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She sighed again, leaned her back against him, and put her arms around his neck. It had been a hard day.

Lily looked into the kitchen and could see a lot of dishes cluttering the sink. James saw what she was looking at and as soon as she started to move he tightened his grip around her and kissed her neck affectionately. "Get them tomorrow, its ten already. Besides, it only takes a wave of the wand," he whispered into her ear. Lily smiled and leaned back into him and kissed his neck. Hopefully tomorrow would be a bit more relaxing.

* * *

A/N- Well here is chapter two or chapters 3-7 of the old FATE. Some things were changed but nothing really.

Changes

Some lines were switched so different people are saying them

the part where everyone arrived for the meeting was taken out as well as some other 'dead' sections.

I changed some of the dialogue so that Dumbledore knew who Voldemort was and that he had been wreaking havoc for a while before this time.

Please review!


	3. chapter 3

A/N- Well this was the old chapters 8,9, and 10…I hope you like the changes…it has been forever since I have read FATE…I didn't even remember half of this stuff…so kudos to you if you remembered it! oh well, most of FATE is going to get trashed and revised into this fic…so… yeah… don't feel the need to re-read FATE unless you want to compare the new stuff to it… so here is the new condensed chapter 3

* * *

It had been two days since the meeting when the next attack happened. It was on the front page of the prophet, staring up at the wizarding world as they sat down for breakfast. A small wizarding family called the Doufs was murdered last night. This was the first reported case of a child being killed. That was what really bothered Lily. This Tom Riddle character was a creep…killing innocent children should never be heard of. It was all very depressing and after a while she just stopped reading the prophet all together.

Lily was depressed by that last attack that had involved the little 5 year old girl named Halle, but two days later there was another attack that had caused her to lock herself in the bathroom for a whole day, much to James' dismay. Rain, one of Lily's best friends, had been driven to insanity. Luckily she was still alive thanks to her muggle neighbors, who had heard her screaming, but she was forced to make St. Mungo's her new home.

Lily still hadn't gone to visit her friend. She had this fear of seeing Rain in a hospital bed looking like all of the people in muggle movies who had been tortured. She did not want to distort her old image of her friend. Amy kept trying to get her to accompany her to visit Rain, but Lily always found some sort of an excuse. She knew she couldn't avoid it for forever, but she wanted to wait until Rain was back to her normal condition, physical condition that is. Her mental condition would never be the same, that was for sure.

* * *

It was Saturday morning during breakfast when Dumbledore apparated in the corner of the kitchen. Lily jumped up and threw her fork across the room when she saw him appear. "Good gracious!" she yelled now pulling her hand over her heart.

"I am sorry for dropping in like this, but I am afraid that the meeting tonight will have to be cancelled. Moody said that he had a feeling that something would go wrong, well you know him relying on his dark magic detectors and what not. Well that is all, and Lily, I am so sorry about your friend," he said.

Lily nodded, "The sooner we find out who it is, the better."

Dumbledore nodded to James and Lily and quickly disapparated. Lily went over the living room and picked up the fork that she had flung and sat back down next to James at the dinner table. James sighed with relief. Another free evening and this time he would have Lily to keep him company. "So what are your plans for to night?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just sit around I guess. I don't really want to leave the house," Lily said smiling. "I'm full," she said pushing away her left over scrambled eggs. She looked over at the pile of dirty dishes. Lily went over to the kitchen window and closed the drapes. After being sure that no one could see inside, she flicked her wand and the dishes began to wash themselves. She was sincerely glad that she had learned magic.

James walked up behind her and slipped his hand around her waist. Lily sighed and leaned into him. They swayed back and forth for a while as Lily stared into space and James leaned his head on her head to breathe in the aroma of her vanilla smelling hair. Lily closed her eyes relaxing and taking a break from the recent devastating events.

James led her slowly over to the couch in the living room and sat down with her on his lap. Lily curled up into a ball, hugging her arms around James' neck with her head under his chin. She closed her eyes as she felt sleep began to swallow her. James noticed that she was asleep and laid her down on the couch, curling up next her putting his arm around her shoulder with his nose touching hers. The couple lay sleeping on the couch not aware of what else was happening in the world around them.

* * *

Peter walked into the house that was described to him in the note his master had sent to him. It was pretty big, but the family who had lived there had died long ago making it the perfect place for a meeting not meant to be over heard. Peter saw a light shining through a crack of a door in the hallway ahead. He walked towards it swallowing nervously. He pushed open the door. "Peter, your late," said a cold voice coming from the couch.

There sat a tall man with dark brown hair wearing tattered wizard robes. "My lord, I have some news," said Peter approaching the couch.

The man turned around, his gray eyes surveying Peter like an x-ray machine. "Well, don't keep me waiting, spill it!" he said, raising his voice.

"They are wising up to you. They know how you have been killing people and they are plotting against you."

* * *

"I'm just so scared James," Lily said after they had woken up from their little nap.

"Scared of what?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"They attacked my best friend, how can I not be afraid?" she asked.

James sighed. "Lily, Rain was more connected to the wizarding world than you are. Her father works with the minister of magic. That might have had something to do with it," he said.

"Your parents work with the ministry of magic," she said after a moment of thinking.

"Well no one knows that they are working for the ministry of magic and they are purebloods unlike Rain's parents who were half and half," he said, kissing her head.

"That is another thing that bothers me…I am a- a mudblood and I am married to a pure blooded wizard who is on England's Quidditch team…will something happen to me?" she asked.

James laughed. "I am on the Quidditch team. I don't keep secrets for the ministry," he said, bending his head so he could lovingly kiss her neck.

Lily leaned into him. "I suppose so, but still, this guy obviously has a thing for killing off important wizard's relatives, and your and important wizard and I am your relative and I am a mudblood."

"Lily don't call yourself that. You're worth more than a pure blooded witch any old day to me," he said, caressing her sides.

Lily smiled. "Really?" she asked.

James laughed. "Did you not know me at Hogwarts? I could have had any of those pure blooded witches in our year if I had wanted them, but I didn't want them, I wanted you. I still want you. I could care less as to what type of blood you have, as long as you have blood inside of you and not outside of you, then that is all that matters," he said, kissing her lips.

"But…"

"Lily lets not talk about this any more," he said as he kissed her again.

* * *

"Lils, you should really go and see a doctor," said James holding back Lily's soft red hair as she leaned over the toilet. This had been going on for the past 4 days. "Just go today! I can handle making the snacks for the meeting tonight," James pleaded.

Lily sat up and wiped her mouth on her pajama sleeve as she flushed the breakfast she had eaten an hour ago down the toilet. For once in her life she had to admit that James had a good point. Lily had lost her appetite and had been getting sick quite often. "Maybe your right, I'll go to Mungo's," she said. Lily showered, got dressed, and said good bye to James as she disappeared in the flames of the fire place.

Now James was all alone in the house with the daunting task of preparing snacks for the evening's meeting. He had no idea when Lily would be back. Was Friday a busy day at Mungo's? James got out Lily's list and picked out the easiest item to make, cheese cubes. He walked over to the fridge and retrieved the block of yellow cheese and set it on the cutting board. James pulled the curtains closed on the kitchen window and pulled out his wand to magically cut the cheese into even pieces.

Two hours later as precisely one pm James heard someone arrive in the fire place. He looked over the snack list and was happy to have completed three out of the four items on the list. Lily would be pleased with his progress.

He saw her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. His spirits fell. He was hoping that she just had a bad case of the flu bug or something, but that was obviously not the case.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked James nervously.

Lily moaned and mentioned something incoherent. "What?" James asked, sitting next to her, taking her hands in his.

She looked at him, eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm pregnant," she said.

James looked at her. "And you're upset about that because why?" he laughed.

Lily smiled lightly. "You're not mad?" she asked.

James laughed and kissed her cheek. "Of course I'm not."

Lily smiled a bit more. "Its just that we had never really talked about it before, that's all," she said.

"I love kids! This is the best news I've heard in my life!" he said, standing up.

"Really?" she asked.

He picked her up off of the couch and hugged her tightly. Lily winced. "Oh sorry," he said putting her down. "Don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Lily started crying again. "Now what? I thought we just went over this…I am _happy _that you are pregnant!"

Lily sat down again on the couch, crying her eyes out on the red pillow. "James, what if something awful happens to us one day? What if we d-d-die and our baby is left all on its own?" she cried.

James hugged her. "Lily, just because there is a raving lunatic running around doesn't mean that everyone is in danger, and it doesn't mean that we should put a hold on our family. It's just not right. Obviously we were supposed to have this child, you were supposed to get pregnant, or you wouldn't have. Everything happens for a reason," he said.

"But…but…what if something does happen to us?" she said.

"Lily! Nothing is going to happen to us except we are going to have another member of our family," he said kissing her head.

"Everyone is getting attacked though James! He is killing little children and grandparents and parents and cousins, and…and…" she started crying again.

"Come on Lily, nothing has happened to anyone closely related to us. We are fine. I won't let anything happen to us and that is final. If we hear of this creep getting anywhere close to us or we get the least bit suspicious we'll move to France or something," James whispered to her.

Lily stopped crying. "You mean it?" she sniffled.

James nodded. "Yes. Now be a normal person and be happy that you are going to be a mother! Usually it is the man that freaks out!" he said.

Lily laughed. "Thanks James."

"For what?"

"Being so strong and supportive."

"That is what a husband and future father is for," he said, smiling at her.

James pulled her into a kiss. They sat, lost in time, as the world went on without them. She kept her arms on his shoulders and leaned her head under his chin. "Did you make any of the snacks on the list?" she whispered.

"Three of them, I left the cookies for you," he replied.

Lily led him into the kitchen. "Come on, we'll make them together," she smiled, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

James followed her into the kitchen as the shock slowly wore off. He was sure that right now he was the happiest person on the face of the earth. He listened to all of Lily's directions and by the end of the hour he knew all of the secrets that went into her cookies.

They ate dinner at five, giving them two hours to prepare for the meeting. "So are we going to tell everyone at the meeting about or news?" James asked as they sat on the couch holding hands.

"I don't think that that would be too smart. I think that they would react the way I did at first. And I want to wait a while before telling anyone just to be sure," said Lily.

"What do you mean just to be sure?" James asked.

Lily shrugged. "You never know with babies, let's just keep quiet and hope for the best," she said.

James kissed Lily sincerely hoping that nothing was going to go wrong. "Nothing is going to go wrong," he whispered to her, pulling out of the kiss for a slight second.

Lily smiled and relaxed into his shoulder closing her eyes. She was full of joy and wonder. She couldn't help but wonder what was in store for James and her as she sat contently lapsing into her own little world.

* * *

Lily sat nestled between her two best friends, Gloria and Amy, as she waited patiently for Dumbledore to start the meeting. She was glad to see that word of the Order of the Phoenix, which was the name that Dumbledore had decided on, had spread. Every one who had shown up last Tuesday was there except for Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. There were six new members Gloria and Amy, of course, along with James' parents Sarah and John, Lily's other friend Teresa, and Matt Halker.

"Welcome all, especially to our six new members Gloria, Amy, Sarah, John, Teresa, and Matt. We are all thrilled that you could be here tonight. I trust that our not so new members picked up a group portrait on their way in. Good, good, now down to business," said Dumbledore.

Remus stood up with the latest news of an attack in his hands. "Luckily there haven't been any more attacks since Rain, who luckily wasn't killed…"

Gloria cut in, "She would have been better off dead, she can't do anything, can't remember anything, she can hardly even talk."

Amy hung her head. To every one the news of the attack on Rain had been a shock, but it had affected her the most. Rain was Amy's twin sister and without her twin, Amy felt lost. Lily looked over at Amy and immediately felt her friend's grief and tried to change the subject. "So, Sturgis, Peter, have you found anything at all?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I am working on it. I have a few friends who are well connected, I should be able to find something soon," said Strugis.

Peter looked nervous and fiddled with his fingers, "I haven't found anything either," he said.

"Not to worry Peter, we hadn't expected you to find anything yet. Just keep your ears open," Remus smiled at his friend.

"Next order of business," said Dumbledore gesturing to Moody.

"Right, we all need to be careful and to do that we need the latest model of the Sneekoscope 500. It is guaranteed to detect even the slightest trace of evil doings. They are very expensive, but it will be worth the money in the end. I want everyone in this room to have one in their house by the end of this month," said Moody.

James rolled his eyes. "If it detects every trace of evil, then it would be going off every second in some households," he said grinning at Sirius.

"Well it is better to be safe then sorry. If you don't want the Sneekoscope 500, then I could equip you with man eating garbage cans," Moody suggested.

"NO!" cried everyone.

"Then it is settled, bring in 30 galleons to the next meeting and I will get you all a Sneekoscope 500," he said.

Everyone agreed. James laughed inside about the man eating garbage can. Sirius would want one of those more than a Sneekoscope 500. He could just imagine his friend using it on his neighbors who were supposedly growing even more annoying by the minute.

The meeting concluded as everyone started to leave as the night wore on. Soon only Lily, James, Amy, Teresa, and Gloria remained. "Thank you so much for coming tonight," said Lily turning to her three friends.

"No problem Lily, always willing to help out a friend," said Teresa.

"Yeah, and after what happened to Rain I'll do anything to fight off this evil," said Amy confidently.

"Lily, every time you have ever needed anything I have always been there. Whether it was planning a prank on James or picking out a new set of dress robes, I have always been there. This is just one of those times when we need to all stick together. I am sure that if she was better, Rain would be here as well," said Gloria.

Lily hugged each of her friends as they got into the fireplace to leave. They disappeared into the whirling green flames leaving Lily and James alone in their empty house. Lily got the chills as she walked up the stairs to her room. She brushed them away thinking of what James had told her earlier that day. They would move at the first sign of danger.

* * *

Peter arrived in his fireplace in his living room. The clock on the wall read 11 pm. He ran to his messy desk at moved the stacks of parchment around haphazardly looking for a blank sheet, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He then sat down at his desk and began to write all of the names of the Order of the Phoenix that he could remember. Peter stopped writing for a brief moment as words from his Hogwarts days came back to haunt him. "Friends forever…" "Traitors always get what they deserve…" "We can all trust each other…" "We will always be by your side, Peter…"

* * *

The Daily Prophet had no more news of deaths until one week later. Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix sat bewildered at their breakfast tables the morning of October 1st, as they stared at the front page of the prophet. There was a picture of a house that was completely demolished. The attacker had struck again. This time the victim was one of the Order, Marlene McKinnon's family. Many members of the Order began to have second thoughts about being apart of their little defense group.

It could have been a coincidence that one of the Order members had been killed, but according to Moody, who was making a very big deal about this attack, nothing was coincidental. Dumbledore spent many hours trying to console the members and to shut Moody up, trying to convince him that he was going to drive away all of their members. Moody had caused such an up roar that members were asking him how the man eating garbage cans worked and how much one would cost.

James of course had kept his cool, knowing that Marlene wasn't the easiest person to get along with. He kept insisting that she had just had a grudge with the enemy. But, a grudge wasn't a good reason to kill off her 4 children and husband too. There was something going on. Had word reached the enemy?

Gloria had spent many days over at the Potter house with Lily trying to find the answer to questions that people had. Gloria, Amy, Teresa, and Lily had become the people that Daily Prophet reporters were bombarding with questions on the street ever since the attack on Rain. So, since Lily and James lived on private property, the reporters couldn't reach them at her house. They had officially named Lily's house as their hide out.

James' Quidditch practices had moved from Tuesdays to Mondays and Thursdays, leaving Lily alone quite often now, but she dare not leave the house because of the reporters. Teresa on the other hand, loved answering questions and begged for attention. Gloria was always warning her not to answer their questions because of the possibility of revealing the Order to the media. That was the last thing that they needed, for someone to let their presence slip. Then they wouldn't stand a chance of having their meetings in secret.

Lily was now finding it very difficult to hide the fact that she was expecting, and one day Gloria guessed it. They were sitting on Lily's bed flipping though the scrap book when she brought it up. Lily was relieved that she could finally share her news with someone. She made sure that Gloria promised not to tell anyone about it. "It is so wonderful Lily! I am so happy for you and James!" she squealed when Lily spilled the beans.

Lily blushed. "We didn't want to tell anyone just in case something happened," she said.

"Oh, Lily, I hope that nothing terrible happens, it will be so nice to come over to your house and see a little child running around the yard! I hope it's a girl," Gloria sighed.

"I don't care what it is, as long as it is a healthy and a witch or wizard. I couldn't imagine having a squib for a child. That would be awkward," Lily laughed.

"Yes it would be. How did James handle the news?" she asked.

"He was shocked of course, but it is natural for most people. I think he is going to make a great father," Lily sighed.

"He will be, don't worry," laughed Gloria flipping to the next page in the scrap book.

* * *

Peter lay tossing and turning in his sleep. Was he doing the right thing? Once again quotes started coming at him, "Traitors get what they deserve…" "We are a team…" "Best friends never tell on best friends…" "When one person goes down, we all go down with him…" "Friends always stick together…" "We would do the same for you Peter…"

* * *

A/N- Well this was….well I forget which chapters…like 8, 9 and 10 or something.

Changes

Chapter 8 got totally trashed and was changed cuz I did not like it at all in the original version.

Lily and James' reaction to the news that Lily was pregnant changed

That is basically it…I really hope that you all like this version! I like it a whole lot better than FATE!


	4. chapter 4

2 months later

Lily sighed as she looked into her closet mirror and then to the jeans lying on her bed. There was no way that she would be able to fit into them now that she was 2 ½ months pregnant. She put her hands to her stomach, it wasn't too much bigger, but it was big enough not to fit into her favorite pair of blue jeans. James walked into the room and gave Lily a hug. He had finally gotten used to the fact that he was going to be a father and couldn't wait for the 9 months to be up.

"Do you have Quidditch practice today?" Lily asked.

"No, we haven't started the new season yet. Doesn't seem like we really need to practice anymore after winning every game that we played along with the Quidditch World Cup," James said motioning to the giant gold cup that rested on his dresser.

Lily sighed and leaned into his shoulder. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. "Any attacks mentioned in the Daily Prophet?" she asked.

"No, thankfully. It looks like Voldemort has decided to lay low for a while," said James.

"There haven't been any attacks since they caught that Harris guy for murdering the McKinnons. Do you remember him from school?"

"Yes, he was always strange and always up to something. I was always surprised that he was in Hufflepuff, if I were the Sorting Hat I would have put him in Slytherin," said Lily.

James laughed. "Yeah, but no one wanted to be in Slytherin back then, and besides, he's not a pure blood," he said.

Lily nodded. It was a well known fact that only pure bloods could get into Slytherin. Lily had luckily been chosen to join Gryffindor and knew that there was no way that she could be landed in Slytherin because she was a mudblood meaning she has non magic parents. Lily strolled over to the bed and flopped down on it, James following be hind her. She reached her hand over to him and grabbed his hand. "What are we going to do, James?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"It is going to be a dangerous time to raise a child," said Lily.

"Lils, with the Order all ready formed we might be able to catch Voldemort before it is born. We've talked about this too many times before. Let's not worry about it," he smiled moving closer to her.

Lily sat up and rested herself on top of the pillows. James pulled himself up and leaned on her shoulder. "I sure hope we stop all of this before the child is born," she sighed.

"Lils, don't live in the future, you'll miss all of the beautiful things happening in the present," he said kissing her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lily found it hard to lapse into the other world as she usually did while kissing James. She couldn't help but think about the future and who was going to make the front page of the prophet next. James could sense her tenseness and moved one of his hands up to her face lightly stroking her cheek. He felt her relax and he let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

A high pitched cackle sounded that night, 200 miles away from the Potter house on Glen Street. There was a flash of green light that reflected throughout the whole block, but everyone was asleep. No one heard the crash as little old Mrs. Redner fell backwards into her china cabinet. There was no time for her to scream as her last breath got caught in her throat. Peter was shaking as he left the house. His first mission had been fulfilled. He had succeeded in punished Mr. Redner for not responding to his master's black mail. 

Peter's master was in the process of recruiting followers, or as he called them, Death Eaters. It was his job to make sure that the most powerful wizards were on his side by forcing them to respond to black mail. Peter felt guilty as he walked home that night and once again fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The Daily Prophet the next morning reported the death of little old Mrs. Redner. It gave a brief summary of her life and a list of her personal achievements. Mr. Redner had an interview posted about the nights events on page three which cleared up the rumor that one person was killing everyone. Mr. Redner stated that the murderer wasn't alone. His side kick locked Mr. Redner inside of the cellar and he heard a crash and heard voices talking to each other. One sounded worried while the voice that he recognized as the man who locked him up sounded confident. 

Lily woke up in the morning to find the bed empty. She looked over at the clock and saw a note on her night stand. She sat up and unfolded it. Of course, it was from James. It read:

Dear Lils (and baby),

I noticed that the fridge was empty so I ran out to the store for a bit. I am stopping by Sirius' on the way home, so I don't know how long I'll be away.

Love always,

James

Lily sighed. It looked like she was going to have to fend for herself for the time being. She dragged her feet across the floor and went into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. Lily got out of the shower and rubbed off the steamy mirror of her vanity. Realizing that he had forgotten her clothes on top of her dresser she wrapped her towel around herself and went back into her room. She closed her bedroom door, got dressed, and headed back into the bathroom to apply her makeup and style her hair.

A bird was singing outside of the window. Lily ran over to the window, mystified at what type of bird would be out singing two weeks before Christmas. She grinned when she saw a beautiful gold finch perched on her window sill. She opened the window, held out her finger to the bird, and brought it inside. The gold finch began to glow and turned into Lily's friend Amy. "So nice of you to fly by," Lily said.

Amy got up off of the ground and dusted herself off. "That was a long cold flight, but I had to see you," said Amy.

"What's up, Amy?" Lily asked.

"Well I heard that someone was expecting," she giggled.

Lily blushed. "You heard correctly."

Amy squealed. "Oh my gosh! I thought that Gloria was pulling my leg!"

"Since when has Gloria been known to lie?" Lily laughed.

"Well I don't know, it's just the fact that we are all so young," said Amy flopping on Lily's bed.

Lily hadn't thought of this before. She was only 18. "I hadn't thought of that before," she said frowning.

Amy smiled a fake smile, "Come on, you can handle it. At least you are married to someone who, unbelievably, has common sense."

"So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Amy asked after a minute.

"Well, we only found out about 3 months ago, so not yet," said Lily.

"Well you have to think of names for it!" said Amy sitting up on the bed rolling her eyes at her.

"James and I haven't talked about names yet," Lily said.

"So, you have known for three months and haven't told anyone yet?" she asked.

"Well, we didn't want very many people to know just incase something happened," said Lily.

"Did you at least tell your parents?"

"No, they would totally flip out! But James' parents know. Well you know James, he couldn't keep a secret from his parents if his life depended on it."

"You are going to have to tell your parents eventually."

"I know I just don't want to tell them yet."

"Can you imagine the look on your sister's face when she finds out?" laughed Amy.

Lily smirked. "Petunia would be furious and maybe even a little jealous on the inside. She and Vernon have been trying for the longest time to have a child, but they haven't succeeded yet, although this jealousy would be covered up with crude remarks."

Amy put on her best Petunia voice and said, "Can't wait to see what this child is going to look like."

Lily laughed. It did sound like something Petunia would say. "Oh I can't wait to see what some of her children are going to look like; especially if it has Vernon's eating habits!"

Amy laughed and clutched her stomach. "Better make sure to stock up on food when they come to visit," she said between laughs.

"They'll never come here, especially if we have a young witch or wizard in the house!" said Lily.

* * *

James walked into the house and heard giggling coming from over head. He shook his head, Amy must be over. He would know that laugh anywhere. It had haunted him all through his days at Hogwarts, but it did come in handy. Amy's laugh was the signal to jump out of the way to avoid one of Lily's hexes. 

He walked up the stairs and into his room to find Amy and Lily sitting on the bed laughing. "Not talking about me, are you?" James laughed walking over to the bed, sitting next to Lily.

"Of course not sweetie, we are talking about my sister," said Lily.

"Usually when you talk about your sister you have tears of rage pouring out of your eyes," James teased.

Lily playfully hit him. "We are making fun of her, thinking about what her children will look like," she said.

James wrinkled his nose. "I think that we should make it illegal for her to have children. They would be able to give this new dark power a run for its money; it would be able to kill with just one look. Our world is doomed."

Amy laughed even harder and fell over on the bed. James slipped his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her close. She leaned against him and heard Amy's laughs becoming distant as she breathed in his aroma of the outside air.

* * *

Lily awoke abruptly as a pillow came crashing down onto her face. She opened her eyes and saw James sitting up in bed holding a pillow. In one swift movement she pulled the pillow out from behind her head and whipped it at James. He laughed and hit her back. "James…you…are…so…immature…" Lily said separating each word by hitting James with a pillow. 

James laughed and began to walk out of the room still holding his pillow. She heard him walking down the stairs. Lily followed still clutching onto her pillow. Once she reached the last step she again got hit with a pillow. "James! What is the big idea!" she screamed.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lils," he laughed running towards the Christmas tree.

Lily gasped when she saw the huge pile of presents sitting under the gleaming Christmas tree. "What time is it?" she asked.

"About four in the morning," James laughed.

"James!" Lily cried.

"Hey, come on tell me you weren't excited about today," he said.

Lily looked at him and smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's open up those presents!" she said.

James grabbed her hand and led her over to the tree, sat down on the floor and dragged Lily onto his lap. Lily felt like a little child again, waking up early on Christmas morning, starring in awe at all of the beautifully wrapped presents. "It's our first Christmas together, James," said Lily leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I have already realized that," he whispered in reply.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes trying to find a way to save the memory forever. A few short seconds later she felt a package being stuffed into her hands. She pried open her eyes and looked up at James who gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You really know how to ruin a moment," Lily laughed.

"What, that kiss didn't help any?" he smiled giving her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked down at the present she was holding. Without even looking at the gift tag she could tell it was from her mother. Lily had gone through 18 birthdays getting gifts from her mother and could recognize the pristine wrapping anywhere. She carefully picked at one of the pieces of tape taking as long as humanly possible to open the first fold. James' hands were still around her waist, but Lily could tell that he was resisting the temptation of ripping the paper on the package to shreds.

"We are going to be here for a week if you continue on at this rate," he joked.

"Well we have the time," Lily smiled as she started to pick at another corner of the paper.

"Come on Lils, you are killing me here."

"No one said that you couldn't open a present as well."

"I want to see what you got."

"Liar."

James smiled and grabbed the present out of her hands and stood up. Lily swung her arms around in the air. She shot him a death stare and he slowly backed up into the stairs. Lily got to her feet and took a step forward. James spun around and began to run up the stairs. Lily rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at the gifts under the tree and the followed her up the stairs. She went into her room and saw James lying on the bed with the present in his hands.

"Real funny James," said Lily placing a hand on her hip. She heard a rush of air behind her and moved out of the way just in time for the presents to come pelting into the room and landed at the foot of the bed.

"Come on, we have a present to unwrap," James said grinning. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

Before flopping onto it he pulled a hand up to her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Lily's hands automatically moved up his arms and around his neck. She felt James place his hand around her waist and pull her closer to him. His tongue brushed against her lips and Lily allowed it into her mouth. There were no words to describe the kiss. Some would call it perfect, but to Lily it went way past the definition of perfect.

James pulled away and was glad that Lily protested at the idea of ending their kiss. He sat on the bed and handed her the present that he ran up the stairs with. Lily laughed and opened it. Inside was a pair of gold hoop earrings. They were beautiful. Lily's mother had exceptional taste.

They kept unwrapping presents until they were swimming in a pile of bows and wrapping paper. Underneath all of the wrappings were various gifts including some baby essentials (from James' parents, Gloria, and Amy), cards, galleons, a brochure on man-eating garbage cans (from Moody), Fillibuster fireworks (from Sirius), chocolate (from Remus), a hand knitted sweater for each of them (from Molly Weasley), and an assortment of different wizard candies (from Dumbledore). James slipped off of the bed and walked over to his dresser. Lily could hear him rummaging around in his top drawer.

Lily leaned back nonchalantly on the pile of pillows and flicked her wand watching as the wrapping paper disappeared. She heard James close the drawer and begin to walk over to her. He flopped down on the bed and crawled over to Lily holding a small gift box. "What's this?" she asked.

"Did you really think that I was just going to get you that lame wizarding recipe book? Come on Lils," James said shaking his head.

Lily laughed and reached out for the gift box. James pulled it out of her grasp. "Tell me how much you love me!"

Lily sighed. "I love you James."

"I love you to Lils," said James smiling.

A/N- Nothing really exciting going on here, no real changes present…please read and review.

Ok well this was an update test i guess to try out my email list...so if any of you didn't receive an email from me containing this chapter and would like to receive chapters in the future, let me know by sending me an email..don't leave your email in a reivew as it will be cut off unless you put it in the email section. I am putting everyone on the same update list just to let you know, more than one update list would drive me crazy. I am hoping to update all of my stories soon with this same note in it to let everyone know, kind of as a last call sort of thing. ok bye!

I don't think i am going to be removed anytime soon, so I'll just continue posting like normal then. bye!


End file.
